Next Page
by lovejag
Summary: Post-ep about Grissom's hearing. G/C!
1. Page before

"The Next Page"  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: The character don't belong to me, but to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.  
  
*Ding*  
  
Catherine turned around so fast when she heard that unmistakable sound   
from the computer. Grissom was up to something, and she needed to know  
right now. She would not leave his office until she knew what was going on in that C.S.I.'s head. Before Gil could react she crept up to his desk and looked at the computer screen. There was her answer in all its glory. Now she knew why he was acting so strangely lately, and with that answer she only had more questions.  
  
She tried to catch Grissom's eyes, but he would not look at her. "Gil, how long have you known about this?"  
  
He finally looked up at her with her soft spoken question. "For awhile now. I knew it would happen someday, but somehow I hoped it would not happen to me. My hearing is slowly going."  
  
"Can they do anything to prevent it, or prolong it?"  
  
"There is only one option."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Surgery."  
  
"So when are you having it?"  
  
"The doctor recommends doing it as soon as possible."  
  
"So I'm guessing you have not told anyone else about this problem. So first thing we need to do is inform Brass, because we will need to get time off for the surgery and to give you a chance to recover. Then we will tell the rest of the gang so they won't be left out, and can prepare themselves."  
  
"Cath, hold on a for a second.   
  
"What's this doctor like? Does he know what he is doing? Is he the best  
surgeon you can get?"  
  
"Catherine." Gil said a little louder trying to get her attention.  
  
"After work I will look up all I can about the surgery, and what to expect."  
  
"Catherine, will you stop for a minute."  
  
Finally, Catherine stopped her jabbering and looked at Gil. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of feelings from anguish to slight amusement at her jabbering. "Gil, I'm sorry for getting carried away. You probably know all about what to expect and have done all the work, and here I am talking like this is all new to you."  
  
"I only found out about the surgery today. I'm not ready to tell anyone  
this so please could we leave it between us for now?"  
  
She knew the others had to be told, but if he needed to keep it a secret  
she wouldn't betray him. "I won't tell anyone, but Gil you should, soon."  
  
He paused a moment before answering. "I know, Catherine, I do feel relieved that you know now."  
  
Catherine didn't know what to say. So she did what she would do for  
Lindsay, she took him in her arms and hugged him. At first, he was too  
stunned to react, but finally she felt him hold her.  
  
TBC 


	2. A start of a new

The Next Page part 2  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Catherine let him hold on to her tight. She knew he needed someone to be  
there, to hold on to for support. This day was bound to come, and it had  
and it was heartbreaking to watch him and see that anguish in his eyes at the fear of loosing everything. Even if he did lose his hearing, she would not leave him alone. "Gil, things will be all right. Just wait and see," she said softly into his ear.  
  
He stepped away from her slightly, but kept her in his arms. "How do you  
know that? If I lose my hearing then I loose everything. What would I do without my job? How do I support myself?"  
  
"We'll find a way if it comes to that. You will never be alone. You have  
too many people that love you to let you go through this alone."  
  
"Cath, I won't let you do that for me. You have no idea what its like to  
live with someone that can't hear. It is a lot of work, and you would need to learn sign language. I can't ask anyone to do that."  
  
"If it were the other way around would you let me go through it alone?"  
  
"Of course not. You shouldn't go through that alone."  
  
"So why should you go through it alone when you've got me and your friends to help you out? They are here for you without asking."  
  
"It's just too much to ask of you or anyone."  
  
"You are not asking. I'm offering you my love and friendship to help you through this."  
  
Gil looked up at her as she said the word love, but before he could reply she was heading out the door.  
  
"I've got work to do, but after shift we are going back to your house, and we are going to figure this out." She was almost out the door when she turned around, and said, "By the way, I do know sign language." Then she left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After shift  
  
Catherine walked into Gil's office. She tried saying his name, but he still never looked up at her. Walking over to her desk, she tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, its time for us to go home now."  
  
Grissom sighed as he realized his work is done for the night. Now he had to go home and figure out a way to convince Catherine that she shouldn't try to help him out even though he knew how much he needed her help. It was going to be the hardest thing to do, but he had to do it for Catherine's sake.  
  
"Don't force me to take you out of here Gil Grissom."  
  
"You...you can't force me out. I'm bigger then you."  
  
"Are you so sure I can't?"  
  
"Cath, I will not go, just because you told me so. The shift is over, and I'm going home. Do you want to grab some breakfast? Or should you go see Lindsey before she goes to school?"  
  
"Lindsay's at my sisters for the night, and she will take her to school.  
Breakfast sounds delicious, but we are getting it to go. I will not let you procrastinate on this."  
  
"Why won't you let this go? You have much better things to do then watch  
over me."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, and told him exactly why. "Because for some unknown crazy reason I happen to love you."  
  
TBC 


	3. A New Chapter

The Next Page part 3  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Thank you to Angie for betaing the first two parts and to Lauri for the this part.  
  
Gil Grissom looked into the eyes of the beautiful woman before him. All his mind could tell him was that this woman loves you. He could see it shining in her eyes bright and clear. He had no idea how long he stared into those eyes, but to him they were a haven. There was no question in his mind that Catherine would never leave him no matter what happened to his hearing. All she asked of him was to let her love him. Could he deny himself that love? But could he deny her the chance to live a normal life with a person that may loose all his abilities to hear which meant loosing his job and the ability to support them.  
  
Catherine watched all the emotions crossing Gil's face. There was only one constant look in his eyes that now she allowed herself to see and that was love. He loved her, but she knew love was not enough of a reason to allow himself be dependant on her. She had no problem standing there waiting for him to straighten out his feelings. Nor would she stop looking into his eyes, because she knew as long as he could see her love shinning through them that he could not give up on her support. He would not be able to deny his feelings.  
  
'I can do this. I can do this!' Grissom thought. 'This is all I need right here in front of me.' He knew there was only one thing left to do.  
  
Catherine watched as Gil's struggle came to an end, and his face took on a look of determination. Then she felt the lightest touch. He had tenderly kissed her on the forehead, there it was again on her cheek, and then it was her other cheek. Deciding to take matters in her own hands, she took his face in between her hands and brought him closer. Her lips met his in a passionate kiss. 'This kiss is all I ever dreamed of, and it was worth the wait.'  
  
'All right, Grissom, get that mind to work once more. You still have to tell her three very important words before you let this continue. Slowly break it off so you don't make her feel that you are having a change of heart. That's right slowly end the kiss. There you did it, and now say those important words.'   
  
"Hey Griss, I just got the lab results back from that murder case," said Greg walking in on the scene only a moment to late.  
  
"Greg, what are you doing here still?" asked Grissom, irritated with the interruption.  
  
"You asked me to wait for the test results, and report them as soon as they came in."  
  
Gil felt slightly foolish for getting upset with him for doing what he was told. Of course, who could blame him for forgetting when kissing Catherine Willows.  
  
"Sorry Greg, it must have slipped my mind. Go home and get some rest, and we'll get back to this tonight."  
  
Greg scrutinized the scene before him. He maybe only a lab technician, but he picked up a few tricks of the trade from the investigators he worked with. The whole room was tense. Just as he walked in, he thought he saw Gil moving away from Catherine. 'It must have been my imagination. These two wouldn't do anything like that especially at work.'  
  
After Greg left the room, Gil finally was able to look at Catherine. Her face was unreadable. "Cath..."  
  
"Gil, don't you dare say you are sorry or that it was a mistake. Nothing that wonderful could be wrong."  
  
"Cath, all I wanted to tell you is," he took her face in his hands and got her to look him in the eyes and said, "I love you."  
  
For the second time in one night they found themselves hugging each other. They just clung to each other as they realized their dreams were finally coming true; however days and months ahead would be troubled ones as they deal with Gil's hearing loss.  
~~~~~~  
Should I end it here, or do you want to know how they deal with the surgery and letting the others know? 


End file.
